


Dangerous Games

by kitkat681



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat681/pseuds/kitkat681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was boring when you lived in a small town on the coast of Maine, and you needed to find excitement where you could. Even if it might kill you. Based on real events. Two a day updates...100 word chapters. Rated M for I tried to warn you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ridgefield High was like any other school nestled in a small town.

Walking the halls were the clicks and the loners.

The jocks and the nerds.

And then there were the power couples.

They were breathtakingly beautiful.

They were rich and smart.

Everyone wanted to be like them.

They ran the school and they didn't even know it.

But they were also the people that were playing a dangerous game.

Life was boring when you lived in a small town on the coast of Maine.

And you needed to find excitement where you could.

Even if it might kill you.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes were dark and luminous in the weak light of the moon.

The gentle breeze made the leaves dance and sweep through the meadow, bringing with it the scent of rich earth and flowers.

They should have been wrapped around each other, sharing chaste kisses and fumbling gropes.

Instead the rope swung ominously between them.

Attached to the tree branch high above, the intricately tied noose was a temptation they just couldn't resist.

Gasping breaths…

Bright flashes of light behind closed eyes…

The euphoric rush that accompanied the deprivation of oxygen.

If they only realized how dangerous it was.


	3. Chapter 3

As she walked up to the fallen log they used as a step, her hands shook.

The rough rope scratched her skin and she knew she would be wearing turtlenecks and scarves for days.

But as the noose tightened around her delicate throat, cutting off the precious oxygen she needed…the rush took over.

In the darkness of the deprivation, she couldn't remember how it felt when her mother walked out on them…leaving her alone with her father.

Here there was just the struggling wheeze of her breath and the high.

By the time the noose slipped free…

She was unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my God," he whispered as he watched his friends struggle to revive his girlfriend.

She was so pale as she lay on the hard ground.

The bright red mark around her throat made her look even more delicate…like a broken doll.

What had they done?

"Help me!" she screamed, her blonde hair wild around her head and her voice raspy from her turn at the noose.

He just stood there…watching as they did chest compressions and fumbled with their cell phones.

"No, you can't call for help," the youngest of them pleaded, his eyes wide. "My dad's working tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Her gasping breath was the loud in the meadow and they all relaxed as she rolled to her side and coughed into the dirt.

She was alive.

He fell to his knees and pulled her into his arms, pushing her hair off her sweaty forehead.

"No more," she wheezed, her eyes vague.

They all stood over her, girls crying at the near miss.

"Okay," he soothed, but he knew he was lying.

Watching her fight to come back had been a rush unlike anything he'd ever known.

And he was just counting the seconds until he could do it again.


	6. Chapter 6

He sat alone in his room.

The heavy cord a comforting presence in his hand.

He had dropped her off at her door with a kiss and a promise that they would never do it again.

As she looked up at him he noticed that all the blood vessels in her eyes had ruptured.

He kissed her gently and sent her inside, the blue scarf tied around her neck hiding the truth of their afternoon adventure.

His mother was gone…working late again.

How he wished she was here with him.

He wanted someone to hold him.

But he was alone.


End file.
